Final Thing
'''Final Thing '''is an incomplete level found in the Mod Kit that was recently discovered. It is presumed that it is the final battle of the game. Accessibility Final Thing can be accessed surprisingly easily. You must have the mod kit first, which can be downloaded here. After this, you can simply open the "Open Level" menu and select "Final Thing". Appearance Final Thing takes place in a large, dark mansion, with the same ominous atmosphere as the Fear levels. The only parts accessible without flying are the second floor (which the Shadow Man later destroys) and a room to the right of the staircase, which contains several props and accessories. The Shadow Man also crawls around outside the house, and the Neighbor also appears in the level, acting like a child. Gameplay The level begins with ominous music playing, as we watch the Neighbor acting like a child, having a toddler-like voice and playing with toy cars - miniature versions of the cars belonging to the Neighbor and the protagonist in the main world. After playing with them for a while, he stands up and skips to a wardrobe on the right side of the room. He reaches for a vase on top, knocking it down. Suddenly scared, he runs over to the large window on the opposite wall, and sees the Shadow Man ominously crawl towards the house. The Neighbor then runs up the stairs, and once he reaches the top, the Shadow Man reaches forth, destroying the wall, and knocking over the Neighbor, causing him to let out a childish shriek. The level will then reset to the Neighbor running up the stairs. In order to beat this, you need to block the punches from the Shadow, by standing in front of the Neighbor. You will grow in size every time you block a punch. The Neighbor then runs down the stairs to the left, and since you are bigger, you need to go to the right. You will block the punch again, and grow in size. There is then an opening where there is a ladder. Climb it, and once again block the punch. You will grow in size a third time. Crouch under the platforms and jump across the stairs. Then crouch jump over the barrier. You will defend the Neighbor a fourth time and grow in size. You then need to jump over the pile of stuff, and go up the ramp. You then will defend the Neighbor for the fifth and final time. You will then get a cut scene of you attacking the Shadow Thi around, waves goodbye, and goes through the door. You will then need to leave through the door. After you go through the door, it shows a cut scene of the basement door opening, and the player standing there looking at a photo. The Player then puts down the photo and leaves the house. The Player is shown walking down the street, and then the game ends, and it shows the Hello Neighbor logo. Category:Cut content